Beautiful Night
by Ammy-chan1
Summary: OS BL DBSK/JYJ Yunjae (avec un petit Yoosu). Jaejoong rentre à l'hôtel avec Junsu et Yoochun, en colère après qu'une nouvelle audience de leur procès soit repoussée. Il ne se doute pas de la surprise qui l'attend.


**Pairing :** Yuhno (DBSK) x Jaejoong (JYJ)

**Disclaimer :** Une fois de plus, comme ce sont des personnes réelles, pas besoin de préciser qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Song : **_Mirotic_ - DBSK

* * *

Beautiful Night

Claquant fortement la porte, Jaejoong s'engouffra dans la suite de leur hôtel, la rage au ventre. Terriblement agacé par la décision qui avait été prise, il semblait au bord de l'explosion. Décision ? C'était plutôt son absence qui l'agaçait !

- Jae... commença Yoochun derrière lui.  
- Pas maintenant !

Prenant la porte de sa chambre, il s'y enferma, laissant Junsu et Yoochun derrière lui. Ses deux partenaires de JYJ étaient interloqués, mais au fond, comprenaient la colère de leur aîné.  
La justice n'avait toujours pas rendu sa décision. L'audience d'aujourd'hui aurait pourtant dû au moins leur permettre de trouver un terrain d'entente avec leur ancienne boîte de production, et d'obtenir leur salaire et leurs dommages et intérêts, par rapport à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu à leur côté.  
Mais surtout, et c'était probablement ce qui avait le plus affecté Jaejoong, leur permettre de revoir enfin leurs anciens partenaires des DBSK : Yunho, leur leader, et Changmin, le maknae. Depuis combien de temps ne les avaient-ils pas vu ? Ils avaient interdiction de se voir, sans doute à cause de la peur qu'éprouvait leur ancienne maison de disque à l'idée qu'ils se décident à porter plainte, eux aussi.  
Jaejoong, Junsu et Yoochun avaient eu la force de partir. Pas eux. Et si les deux plus jeunes s'en sentaient libérés, ils savaient que leur aîné, lui, en avait payé le prix fort : celui d'être séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait.  
Après tout, les deux jeunes hommes s'en étaient bien rendu compte. Vu leur relation à eux aussi, ils avaient bien vite découvert que leur ancien leader et leur actuel ami étaient dans la même situation. Et au bout de trois ans, qu'en était-il ?  
Junsu poussa un soupir, se laissant retomber sur le canapé de la suite, tandis que Yoochun alla le rejoindre, le prenant dans ses bras :

- Il comptait vraiment sur cette audience...  
- Je sais, soupira son amant. Il avait l'air de plus en plus nerveux, ces derniers temps. Même si c'est lui qui l'a provoqué, c'est sans doute lui qui souffre le plus de notre séparation.  
- Je suppose qu'ils ressentent la même chose, de l'autre côté.  
- Sans doute...

Junsu leva la tête, puis embrassa doucement le cou de Yoochun, avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Il regrettait aussi que la sentence soit repoussée, mais au-delà de ça, le chanteur avait presque l'impression que la souffrance de Jaejong était en train de le contaminer. Serait-il devenu plus empathique ?

- Et si... Et si ça avait été nous deux ?  
- De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
- Si l'un de nous était resté avec Yunho et Changmin, pendant que l'autre serait parti ?

La prise sembla se resserrer sur les bras de Junsu, signe évident que son amant ne voulait pas penser à une telle chose :

- Ce n'est pas le cas.  
- Mais imagine, insista le chanteur. Imagine, rien qu'un peu. Ça doit sans doute être ce que ressent Jae, en ce moment.  
- Oui... Mais on ne peut rien pour ça.

Et il était probable que Yunho lui en veuille terriblement, pour être parti. C'était presque comme si Jaejoong avait fui leur relation, ou pire : comme s'il avait préféré sa carrière à son amant. Personne ne pouvait le blâmer pour ça, leurs conditions de travail étaient vraiment désastreuses, à l'époque. Mais il était possible que leur ancien leader ait prit cela comme une trahison. Que pouvait donc ressentir leur ami, en cet instant ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient y penser :

- Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur notre propre carrière, proposa Yoochun. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie de parler boulot.  
- Tu as raison Y...

Mais Junsu ne put terminer sa phrase, que déjà, des lèvres gourmandes s'emparaient de sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser. Un peu surpris, il se laissa toutefois faire, et entoura doucement la nuque de son amant. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, il se détacha en poussant un souffle chaud :

- Yoochun...  
- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi musclé ? répondit son amant en caressant son torse à travers ses vêtements. Tu pourrais presque me renverser, maintenant.  
- Je l'ai déjà fait.  
- Et je ne le regrette pas.

Sauf que, au lieu de se laisser faire, Yoochun en profita pour allonger Junsu, se retrouvant sur lui, afin d'embrasser son cou avec douceur. Le canapé était bien assez large pour eux deux, alors il n'allait pas se priver d'en profiter un peu pour oublier leur stress :

- Yoochun...  
- Par contre, tu gémis toujours de la même façon...  
- Hm...

Junsu ne répondit pas, sentant la main baladeuse de son amant se faufiler sous son haut pour caresser son torse à même la peau. Le contact en lui-même électrisa le jeune homme, qui se mordit la lèvre. Et Yoochun, lui, à cette vue, ne perdit pas de temps pour caler son genou à son entrejambe, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement :

- Ah...

Mais la personne qui se mit à toquer à la porte vint interrompre leur moment intime. Ni Junsu, ni Yoochun ne savaient qui c'était, mais durent se résoudre à arrêter leur câlin. De toute façon, la simple idée de le faire ici, dans la suite, n'était pas une bonne chose, surtout en imaginant que Jaejoong aurait pu sortir de sa chambre :

- Je vais ouvrir, soupira Yoochun en se redressant.

Laissant son amant sur le canapé, il se dirigea vers la porte. Ce devait sans doute être leur manager. Très certainement.  
Sauf que ce n'était pas lui.  
C'était une tout autre personne. Une personne que ni lui, ni Junsu, ni même Jaejoong n'avaient revu depuis trois ans, à part à la télévision.  
Et le chanteur resta scotché.

* * *

Jaejoong était assis sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, les genoux repliés sur son torse, et la tête blotti dans ses bras. Il avait mal, horriblement mal. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'audience parvienne à quelque chose de concret par rapport à la situation. Ce n'était pas comme si le tribunal pouvait rendre un jugement si facilement. Mais il avait espéré tout de même... Ne serait-ce qu'une petite avancée, quelque chose qui lui aurait permit de revoir Yunho et Changmin, ses deux anciens partenaires, et amis.  
Non... Yunho avait été plus qu'un ami. Et Jaejoong l'avait négligé. Il l'avait abandonné. Peut-être même qu'à l'heure qu'il était, son ancien leader le haïssait plus que tout. La séparation avait été si douloureuse, et surtout, sans explication. Et en trois années, jamais il n'avait pu venir s'expliquer. Oh, il avait bien sûr essayé de l'appeler, mais son ancienne maison de disque avait interdit tout contact aux deux membres restant des DBSK aux anciens. Comme s'ils devaient les oublier.  
Mais Jaejoong, lui, n'oublierait jamais. Et ça lui faisait trop mal.  
Il n'oublierait jamais ces grands bras qui l'avaient enlacé la première fois, ni cette voix grave qui lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille quand il était épuisé, ou à bout. Yunho avait toujours été là pour prendre soin de lui, et il l'avait mit de côté. C'était détestable.  
Soudain, la porte se mit à grincer, laissant supposer que quelqu'un était en train de l'ouvrir. Jaejoong essuya les rares larmes qui avaient eut l'audace de couler, et se redressa :

- Les gars, je...

Mais il se figea, écarquillant grand les yeux, lorsqu'il reconnut l'individu à sa porte.  
Ce n'était ni Yoochun, ni Junsu.  
Il avait presque l'impression de rêver :

- Yunho ? Mais qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, s'approchant de lui, en silence. Il en devenait presque menaçant, ce qui effraya Jaejoong. Reculant légèrement, il se heurta au lit, et resta debout. Yunho allait-il le frapper ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant, et au fond, le jeune androgyne savait qu'il le méritait :

- Yunho...

Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, à part avancer. Et lorsqu'ils furent enfin face à face, Jaejoong grinça des dents. Son ancien amant avait le visage figé, comme s'il essayait de contenir une colère qui devait bouillonner depuis des années. Ça lui donnait envie de pleurer :

- Je suis d...

Mais le bel androgyne ne put finir sa phrase, puisque, aussitôt, deux mains puissantes s'emparèrent de son visage, le rapprochant de celui de Yunho, afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, et ce de façon plutôt brutale. D'abord surpris, Jaejoong voulut se dégager, tapant sur le torse de son ancien leader. Sauf que celui-ci sembla n'en avoir rien à faire, et sa langue força l'entrée de la bouche du chanteur, afin de se glisser à l'intérieur pour jouer avec .  
Et il devait l'avouer, ce contact avait terriblement manqué à Jaejoong. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de retrouver ce contact, encore et encore, chaque nuit ? De ce fait, il s'abandonna bien vite à la violence du baiser, et ses mains qui cherchaient à le repousser quelques secondes avant s'accrochèrent cette fois à la chemise de Yunho. Et ce dernier sembla en tenir compte, puisqu'il mit encore plus de passion dans son étreinte, au point de faire perdre l'équilibre à son amant. Ce dernier commença même à manquer d'air, et le fit savoir, mais l'ancien leader n'en eut rien à faire, et continua, jusqu'à ce que Jaejoong tombe à la renverse, se retrouvant sur le lit, les lèvres cette fois décollée :

- H...

Assis sur le lit, Yunho face à lui, le bel androgyne voulut entendre la voix de son amant, et lui prit la main :

- Yunho... Parle-moi, s'il te plaît...

Il le savait en colère. Mais d'un autre côté, ce baiser était bien la preuve qu'il éprouvait autre chose. Encore de l'amour ? Après tout ce temps ?

- Crétin.

Jaejoong sentit un frisson électrique le parcourir, et regarda le visage de son amant se déformer petit à petit. Abandonnant son masque, il sembla dévoiler une toute autre expression. La tristesse ? Ou le soulagement ?  
Doucement, l'ex-leader se laissa retomber à genoux devant Jaejoong, et lui prit les mains. À cause de la position, il était plus petit que lui, et dut lever la tête pour regarder le bel androgyne :

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

Jaejoong écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais se mit aussi à rougir. Il se sentait presque heureux de voir que son amant n'était pas en colère contre lui :

- Toi aussi, mais... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
- Bien sûr que si !

Le bel androgyne baissa la tête. C'était normal, après tout, il était parti, l'avait abandonné :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as pas parlé avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ta route seul ?  
- Hein ?  
- J'aurai pu t'aider...  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être parti ?  
- Ça ? s'étonna Yunho. Au contraire, je n'en pouvais plus de te voir si maigre et malade à cause de leur rythme insoutenable. Mais j'aurai juste voulu que... Que tu me parles.

Sa gorge sembla se nouer, et Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre. Il s'en voulait terriblement, et ce encore plus maintenant qu'il savait que Yunho ne lui en voulait même pas pour les raisons qu'il avait crû.  
Doucement, ses mains se glissèrent au visage de son amant, afin de le redresser pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- Yunho...

Ses jambes se laissèrent tomber au sol, afin que le bel androgyne soit face à son ex-leader, collé au lit :

- Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Les larmes semblaient couler d'elles-mêmes, cette fois, et ce des deux côtés. Aussi, Jaejoong approcha ses lèvres, afin d'embrasser en douceur son amant. Leur baiser fut plus tendre, et Yunho attira le bel androgyne contre lui, afin de le serrer dans ses bras. Une douce chaleur envahit leur deux corps, comme la sensation que plus rien ne pouvait désormais leur arriver, maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble.  
Leur étreinte dura quelques minutes, puis Jaejoong se souvint de quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait oublié, en voyant son amant entrer dans sa chambre :

- Mais... Comment as-tu fait pour venir ? Et où sont Junsu et Yoochun ?

- Après l'audience, Changmin et moi en avons eu assez d'attendre. Alors on est allé à votre hôtel, discrètement. Je ne sais pas si la maison de disque le sait, et très franchement, je m'en fiche. Au bout de trois ans, je préfère encore être avec toi, quitte à me faire taper sur les doigts. Junsu et Yoochun sont partis retrouver Changmin, et nous, on les rejoindra après.  
- Après ?

Yunho sembla répondre en glissant doucement ses mains sous le haut de Jaejoong, ce qui arracha un frisson électrique à ce dernier. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, et retrouver ces sensations familières le fit réagir :

- H... Attends...  
- Je ne peux plus.

L'ex-leader obligea Jaejoong à le regarder, afin de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Puis, sans attendre, il souleva le bel androgyne, qui sursauta, avant de le renverser sur le lit, et se retrouver sur lui. Immédiatement, le chanteur se mit à rougir, et décolla ses lèvres avant de tourner la tête, très gêné :

- Yunho... Ne fais pas ça...  
- Je ne t'ai pas manqué ?  
- Si... répondit Jaejoong en sentant sa voix trembler. Mais je ne veux pas faire ça, alors que je ne sais pas quand on se retrouvera...  
- Jae...

Yunho se redressa, puis sortit de son pantalon un petit papier, qu'il glissa dans la poche de son amant, sous son regard surpris :

- J'ai un autre téléphone. Un téléphone auquel n'a pas accès la maison de disque. Appelle-moi demain, et je te promets qu'on ne ressentira plus ce vide de trois ans.  
- Yunho...

Jaejoong sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, jusqu'à ce qu'une langue chaude vienne les récupérer sur son visage, ce qui le fit sursauter, et surtout, rougir :

- Yunho !  
- Tiens, je te reconnais là...

Le bel androgyne se mordit la lèvre, et son ancien leader en eut un sourire. Doucement, il glissa ses mains au haut de son amant, afin de le soulever pour dévoiler son ventre et son torse. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche, et l'idée de la retrouver après tout ce temps le provoqua. La respiration accélérée, Yunho se pencha en avant, et fit passer sa langue au nombril de Jaejoong, le sentant se crisper et trembler sous ses caresses. Puis il remonta jusqu'à ses tétons, afin de venir les mordiller et jouer avec, pendant que sa main gauche caressait l'une de ses hanches.  
Mais le gémissement qui suivit excita encore plus l'ex-leader, qui se redressa pour regarder son amant. Il était tout rouge :

- Jae... Personne ne t'a touché depuis la dernière fois ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua le plus âgé. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Comme si j'avais le temps... Le temps et l'envie...

Yunho sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, et le regard que lui lança Jaejoong n'arrangea rien du tout. Se mordant la lèvre, comme pour contenir un désir trop imposant, le brun se pencha à nouveau en avant, et embrassa avec fougue le bel androgyne, tandis que l'une de ses mains descendait à son entrejambe pour commencer à masser. C'était déjà dur, signe d'une excitation évidente. Et Yunho s'en sentit émoustillé.  
Ne perdant pas de temps, il commença à défaire le pantalon de son amant, avant de descendre ce dernier, puis fit aussi glisser son caleçon, afin que Jaejoong se retrouve entièrement nu sous lui :

- Yunho...

Afin de ne pas rester simplement inactif, bien qu'intimidé par la situation, le bel androgyne se redressa afin d'embrasser une nouvelle fois son amant, et lui déboutonna sa chemise, afin de la faire glisser le long de ses bras, pour qu'il puisse profiter de son torse dévoilé. Yunho s'en sentit encore plus excité, et vint mordiller l'oreille de Jaejoong, qui eut un nouveau gémissement :

- Hm...

Sans attendre, Yunho reprit son massage à l'entrejambe de son amant, et glissa ses lèvres à son cou. Les gémissements de Jaejoong ne cessaient de le provoquer, et le brun n'en resta pas indifférent :

- Jae...

Il stoppa son massage, et rallongea le bel androgyne, mais cette fois sur le côté, afin de faire glisser ses lèvres le long de son dos, passant par ses côtes, puis le long de sa taille et de ses hanches :

- Hm... Tu es moins maigre qu'avant... Mais c'est toujours pas ça... Tu manges correctement au moins ?  
- Je...

Yunho sembla passer par une zone plus sensible, qui fit sursauter Jaejoong. Aussitôt, ce dernier serra le drap contre lui, rouge de honte. Son cadet, en revanche, arqua un sourcil, mais mordilla au même endroit, arrachant des gémissements au bel androgyne :

- Ah... Yunho...  
- Je suis là...

Doucement, le chanteur brun glissa sa main pour prendre celle de son amant, et se serra contre lui, ce dernier lui faisant dos. Jaejoong sentit l'érection de Yunho collée à son derrière, ce qui le rendit encore plus sensible au moindre mouvement :

- Hm...

L'ex-leader comprit l'état du bel androgyne. Il n'avait plus de patience, il avait trop attendu. Toutefois, Yunho savait qu'il ne fallait pas se précipiter, et glissa son autre main à la bouche de Jaejoong, afin d'y faire entrer deux doigts. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, le chanteur l'accueillit, et passa sa langue sur sa peau, afin de l'humidifier. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, enfin, le chanteur brun retira ses doigts, et les fit glisser le long du corps de son amant, qui eut un soubresaut à chaque contact, jusqu'à arriver à son fessier.  
À ce moment, Jaejoong sursauta en sentant Yunho le préparer, et se mordit la lèvre, cachant son visage dans les draps :

- Yu... Yunho...

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas sentit en lui, il en avait perdu l'habitude, et une douleur le parcourut :

- Ne t'inquiète pas...

Yunho essayait de le rassurer, et souffla un air chaud sur son oreille, qui fit frémir le bel androgyne. Tentant de se détendre, il agrippa plus fort les draps, et hocha la tête, jusqu'à sentir le chanteur brun retirer ses doigts, et entendre le pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes.  
Doucement, Yunho fit pivoter Jaejoong, pour que ce dernier se retrouve sur le ventre, puis, lentement, alla s'immiscer à l'intérieur.  
Le bel androgyne poussa un cri de douleur. Il avait oublié à quel point ça faisait mal, au début, et se mordit la lèvre, essayant d'étouffer ses gémissements pour ne pas inquiéter Yunho. Mais c'était trop tard, et celui-ci approcha ses lèvres de son oreille :

- Désolé...

Il s'enfonça complètement, allant jusqu'au bout, puis démarra un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Ce fut à ce moment que la douleur se dissipa, laissant place à une vague de plaisir intense, mais surtout, familière.  
Comment Jaejoong avait-il fait pour s'en passer pendant tout ce temps ?  
Un passage non loin de sa prostate le fit réagir, et le bel androgyne poussa un cri plus aigu, qui n'échappa pas à Yunho. Ce dernier se mit à sourire, même si Jaejoong ne pouvait le voir, et redressa doucement son amant, afin de se retrouver cette fois en position assise, alors que ce dernier lui faisait toujours dos :

- Hg... Yunho ?  
- Tu es habitué ?

Jaejoong comprit ce que voulait son amant. Et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus mal, il n'allait pas se priver, ce pourquoi il commença un lent mouvement, avant de se mordre la lèvre. Yunho venait de glisser l'une de ses mains à son entrejambe pour recommencer les caresses, tandis que sa langue suivait la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale au même rythme que les mouvements de rein. C'était affreusement embarrassant, mais aussi terriblement érotique, et le bel androgyne sentit le plaisir l'assaillir de toute part, avec une intensité non-négligeable :

- Ahhh...  
- Ne te déconcentre pas.

Yunho semblait s'amuser de la situation, au dépend de Jaejoong, qui s'en vexa. Mais pas question de bouder, pas après tout ce temps. De ce fait, le chanteur reprit le rythme, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, puisqu'il n'arrivait plus réellement à bouger les jambes, incapable de tenir en place :

- Ahhh...

Il n'avait qu'à monter, et se laisser retomber, et pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas. Ses mouvements étaient trop légers. Comprenant la situation, Yunho eut un nouveau sourire, et se pencha pour repartir à la position de départ, sauf que, cette fois, Jaejoong se retrouva à quatre pattes :

- Yu...

Un coup violent démarra, suivit d'un autre, arrachant un cri au bel androgyne, qui ne parvenait plus à respirer :

- Yunho !

Ce dernier sembla se délecter des gémissements de plaisir de son amant, et en profita pour lui mordiller la nuque, avant de souffler doucement à son oreille :

- Redis mon nom...

Jaejoong avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Il ne savait presque plus où il était, et en plus, son amant faisait exprès d'aller exactement là où il sentait le plus de plaisir possible. Il en voyait presque les étoiles :

- Yunho... Yunho...

Le bel androgyne était devenu totalement docile, et tourna doucement la tête, réclamant du regard plus encore, ce qui excita un peu plus son amant. Sans attendre, ce dernier accéléra le rythme, comprenant que lui-même n'allait pas tarder à se relâcher. Les sensations étaient bien trop intenses.  
Proche du paroxysmes, Jaejoong sembla réclamer un baiser, en tournant une nouvelle fois la tête, et Yunho le vit, approchant son visage pour l'embrasser, avant de se relâcher totalement, en même temps que lui :

- Haaa...

Épuisés, les deux hommes se laissèrent retomber sur le lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne savaient même pas comment ils avaient pu tenir aussi longtemps, l'un sans l'autre. Mais désormais, ils étaient ensemble, et voulaient profiter de leur proximité retrouvée.  
Doucement, Yunho glissa son doigt le long de la joue de Jaejoong, qui eut ainsi un petit sourire :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- J'en profite juste un peu, avant de t'abandonner à Changmin.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Même si j'aimerai te garder pour moi, lui aussi veut te voir. Et puis, Junsu et Yoochun ne sont partis qu'à la condition que je ne te garde pas trop longtemps. Eux aussi, veulent me parler.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, le bel androgyne se redressa, mais sentit une douleur lui traverse l'arrière-train, obligeant Yunho à le prendre dans ses bras :

- Ne force pas trop... Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte.  
- Tu aurais pu faire attention, répondit Jaejoong avec un air bougon.  
- Désolé, fit Yunho en riant.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amant.

* * *

- Les voilà enfin !  
- Jae !

Jaejoong sursauta lorsque Changmin le prit dans ses bras. Ils venaient d'arriver au bar de l'hôtel, et le bel androgyne ne s'attendait pas à une telle manifestation de tendresse de la part du maknae :

- Changmin...  
- Doucement, tu vas lui faire mal.

Yunho écarta doucement les deux hommes, alors que Junsu et Yoochun les rejoignaient. Et en regardant l'état de Jaejoong, pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé :

- T'aurais pu être plus doux avec lui pour notre première soirée à cinq depuis trois ans.  
- Désolé, répondit Yunho en souriant.  
- Merci de ne pas parler de ça, intervint Jaejoong en fronçant les sourcils.

Après tout, il était toujours l'aîné du groupe, et même après tout ce temps, il avait l'impression de continuer à faire respecter l'ordre :

- Pardon, déclara Changmin. Tu m'as manqué.  
- Toi aussi, fit Jaejoong en souriant.  
- Venez, on a déjà une table.

Junsu et Yoochun guidèrent Yunho et Jaejoong, tandis que Changmin collait presque son ancienne maman, comme le grand poussin qu'il était. Ça lui avait manqué, ça aussi.  
Le bel androgyne avait eut si mal, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne s'était pas douté, à ce moment-là, qu'il éprouverait tant de bonheur dés à présent.  
Et peu importe le lendemain.  
Ils étaient cinq à nouveau, ne serait-ce que cette nuit.


End file.
